


marble roses

by faerhes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, Kings & Queens, Magic, Non-binary character, Original Fiction, Poisoning, Prophecy, Royalty, Shifters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, War, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerhes/pseuds/faerhes
Summary: An evil rises in the West, one thought to have been put to peace a century ago. Queen Elsia and her companions set out to fight against it in a battle of wits and brawn."The Drakeos Line goes back a thousand years. And you believe it will end with me?""If it's your blood on my sword, then yes.""Then you have never fought a dragon before."





	1. chapter one; your skin knew battle before it knew war

The white horse landed on the black square and her opponent groaned. “Your Majesty, you have bested the best. Who will you fight now?” The man across from the woman spoke, bringing a hand to his face and stroking his stark white mustache. The woman leaned back, a smile decorated on her face. 

“I’ll fight my very own knight.” As if he was called with magick, the man clad in silver armor strode through the great white doors, platinum hair stuck to his cheeks with sweat.

“Your Majesty.” 

“Yes, Deris?” He comes to the table, bows to the man and turns to the woman. 

“Reports from Aes City says that ships bearing black flags decorated with the Lupus Tribe crest has been seen.” The woman frowned, before standing. 

“Good day, Lord Feaxes.” She bowed her head and the older man did the same. She followed Deris out of the room and down the hallway. The young man walked quick and balanced on his toes for a moment. The woman gathered the royal blue silk she wore in her hands and quickened her pace. “Deris, please slow down. These shoes are not made for such hurry.” She spoke and the man slowed. He sighed. 

“I apologize, Your Majesty.” The woman sighed. 

“Elsia will do, Deris,” Elsia said, staring at him, frowning. Deris nods. 

“I apologize. But we do need to hurry. The Spicio is here.” Elsia nods and follows Deris to the throne room, gathering herself before entering the room. She strides in, confidence about her. The woman in the room, that was inspecting a tapestry above the flight platform turned. Her eyes were of two different colors, a cloudy blue and an earth brown. 

“Ah, Your Majesty.” She bows. Elsia nods her head and strides to her throne. She settles on it, Deris coming to her right as the woman comes in front of Elsia. 

“Spicio Nevza, please, tell us what you see,” Elsia says, leaning forward in her throne. Nevza holds a hand over her brown eye, her cloudy blue eye lighting a bright blue magick, an insignia flaring in her pupil. 

“The ruler of earth, sea, and sky must travel with the cat of silver. On a road as plain as day, there is a man of unknown origins, strength, and intelligence, he will bring. To the North, there will be, deep in the mountain hold, a cat of platinum. Further, past the running water, awaits a bird of black wings. To the West, in a hollow shell, there is a fox of crimson blood. And where food is plentiful, there is a shifter of fall, just shedding their white.” Nevza lowers her hand, her magick stopping, the light fading. Elsia thinks for a moment, before standing. 

“Deris, ready the horses.”

* * *

“Your Majesty━” The woman was cut off by a sharp look. 

“Asli. It is my people that are in danger because of the Lupus Tribe. I must gather those Spicio Nevza saw and fight against them.” Elsia spoke, climbing onto her horse, the creature a dapple gray with gold reigns. Elsia clutched the reigns, before frowning. “Asli. Get me one of the others. A more comfortable one, please.” The woman bowed her head and retrieved another reign and traded the gold ones for the ones in her hand. Elsia clenched her hands and smiled. “Thank you. Please care for the castle in my absence.” Elsia nudged her horse to go and he neighed, before trotting out of the stables. Deris was astride his own horse, a large blue roan stallion. Elsia led her horse next to Deris and peeked at the map in his hands. 

“We have to go to Argentum City.” He says. Elsia nods. 

“To gather your sister.” Deris snaps the map close and throws a brief glare to Elsia. It fades and he bows his head. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I won’t lie and say I understand your worry and anger, I don’t have siblings. But Faeor is like the little sister I never wanted but got.” Elsia smiles. Deris looks up at her, before nodding. “Faeor is a grown woman, who has a better handle on magick than myself and I’ve had 117 more years to practice.” Elsia jokes and pats his arm. “Come along.” She nudges her horse forward and he walks forward Deris’ following. 

* * *

Through fields of tall corn, yet to be harvested, they traveled down a roughly paved path. Elsia trotted in front of Deris, inspecting the road with a small smile. 

“Your Majesty.” Elsia sighed. 

“Elsia will do, Deris.” She calls. She hears a chuckle. 

“Well, your hair is coming undone, Elsia,” Deris says. Elsia reaches up with one hand, feeling her hair. 

“Ah. When we stop I’ll fix it.” She says. Deris hums and falls silent. Elsia tilts her head up, watching the thick, fluffy clouds above. “Do you think it will rain, Deris?” There is a pause before he answers. 

“No, I don’t think so.”

* * *

The heavy rainfall slams into the ground and roof above them, while Elsia stares at Deris from across the table. 

“No rain, Deris?” She says, arching an eyebrow. He doesn’t answer, focused on his soaking wet map in his hands. Since buying a room in the inn, they have changed into dry clothes. Elsia was dressed in a loose white blouse, a small shoulder cloak thrown over her right side with black trousers and royal blue riding boots. Deris wore all navy blue clothing, a form-fitting shirt with elbow length gloves and trousers, his sword stationary on his right side, for easy use. 

“It’s not like I can control the weather, Elsia.” He says. Elsia smiles and then turns to the waitress that made her way to their table through the thick crowd of bodies. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I get you?” She asked, pulling a notepad from her waist and summoning a quill from thin air. 

“Can I get the Pig Feast?” Elsia asked, pointing to a line on the menu. The woman nods. 

“And for you, sir?” Deris looks up and frowns. 

“Just something to drink, please.” The woman nods and walks away. 

“Not hungry, Deris?”

“I’ll just eat from your plate.” Elsia frowned and shrugged. She leaned back in her seat and eyed the people around her. They were loud and cheering for something. 

“I’ll be back.” She stands and pushed through the crowd, ignoring the calls from Deris. He may call, but he would never stand to stop her. She makes her way to the front of the crowd and arches an eyebrow. Two men, huge in stature, one nearly halfway through his shift, huge fangs settled in his mouth, amber triangular ears strained backward, gold fur sprouting from his skin, a whip-like tail twisting behind him. The other man was calm and completely human. Someone thrust a hat full of coins her way and she dug into her pocket, pulled out a few silvers and bet on the calm man. She watched and the calm man finally yawned and slammed the other’s arm into the table. Elsia smiled and turned to the gangly man that handed her a bag full of coins. She took it and went up to the table. “I want to try.” She says to the calm man. He arches an eyebrow, before shrugging. 

“Alright.” She sits down and reaches across to take the man’s hand. People begin betting and from hushed whispers and some yells from across the room, they’re all betting on the man. They grasp hands and a woman slams her hand into the table and the struggle begins. The man is strong and Elsia can feel her fire begin to burn, deep in her guts at the plain challenge. She leans forward, staring him in the eyes. 

“You strike me as someone who is not easily angered.” She says. The man smiles and leans forward as well. 

“If I’m not?” Elsia smiles, feeling her fangs tear at her gums. 

“I want to rile you up.” She says and slams his hand into the table. He sucks in a surprised breath and the inn goes quiet. Deris makes his way to the table, a plate in his hand, filled with meat. 

“Your dinners here, Elsia.”

* * *

Elsia rolled off the bed and stretched her arms up above her head. Deris slept on the other bed, curled into a ball, halfway through his shift. Elsia shakes her head. It was the only time he was ever relaxed. His white tail flicked on his hip and Elsia walked past, opening the window and leaning out. She smiled at the bustling little town and turned into her room to gather her clothes. She changed quickly, into a simple blue blouse, black gloves, trousers and thigh-high royal blue boots. She quietly closed the door and walked down the stairs, greeting whoever she saw. The man from before sat at a table alone and Elsia slid into the seat across from him. 

“Good morning,” Elsia said, smiling. The man looks up from his book and smiles. 

“Good morning, Your Majesty.” Elsia arches an eyebrow, before chuckling. 

“Elsia will do. May I know your name?” He stares at her for a bit, before closing his book and nodding. 

“Levax.” Elsia tested it on her tongue, before frowning. “I knew a Levax. Long ago. He was from the Lupus Tribe. It’s a common name in their tribe.” Elsia says, leaning forward. Levax stares at her, before leaning forward, close enough to touch noses with Elsia. 

“If I am?” He says, eyes flashing a familiar gold, yet extinct. 

“Then you are exactly the man I am looking for.”

* * *

Deris didn’t trust Levax, but from Levax’s looks when Deris wasn’t looking, he didn’t mind much. Elsia smiled and pulled Deris to the side. 

“Just because he’s from the Lupus Tribe does not mean he is inherently evil.” Elsia hisses at her friend. Deris growls, not at her, but in general. 

“The last time we trusted someone from the Lupus Tribe, it ended with them eradicating their very own blood.” He replied, voice low and hushed, but from Levax’s brief look, he heard. Elsia sighed. 

“Not all played a part in that night. The tales that are woven from that night say otherwise, but take it from someone who was alive that night. It was the warriors that burned Aeris City to the ground. Leave the merchants and children alone.” Elsia growled. Deris stared at her, before pulling from her grasp and huffing. He breezed past Levax and climbed onto his horse. Elsia walked up to Levax. “Do you have a horse?” 

* * *

Levax rode on a liver chestnut mare, with four white socks. Elsia trotted up to him, while Deris kept his distance. “The exiled part of the Lupus Tribe seems to be returning and we must gather others to fight against them.” Levax nods. Then tilts his head. 

“Is it because your father decreed that no armies shall rise since the Burning Night?” Elsia nodded. Levax hums. “What do I play in this?” Elsia shifts on her horse. 

“All I ask is you lend what strength you own,” Elsia says, before turning her horse and urging him into a gallop. She races past Deris and down the road. She is soon joined by two more sets of quickly paced hooves and they race towards the mountains in the distance. 

* * *

They stop once more, on the side of the road and while drunk on gold ale, Levax gets close to Deris. The knight seems out of it, lions having a low alcohol tolerance. The man edged closer, his cheeks just barely tinged red. Elsia scratched notches into a stick, sharpening her knife. She tucks it away, before pulling out another. “Levax.” He looks over. “He isn’t into guys, you know?” Elsia says, taking a drink from her own cup, the ale burning her throat as it swam down, similar to breathing fire, but not nearly as hot. Levax tilts his head to look at Deris. 

“Well shoot. Thought I’d at least get a kiss tonight.” 

“Sorry about that, Levax,” Elsia says. Levax shrugs and moves away from Deris, who topples over, snoring. Elsia chuckles. She puts her knife away and sets the cup of her ale to the side and stood. “You don’t mind, right, Levax.” He throws a curious glance. 

“Oh.” He turns away while she quickly strips and redresses in her nightgown. She taps his shoulder and he turns back. 

“You’ll have the first watch, alright Levax?” He nods and Elsia lays down, back to the burning fire and closes her eyes for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The road to the next town, a small town known as Ignis, brought them right to the edge of the cliff side, overlooking Vstrina Cove. Elsia smiled as she looked at the ocean. Deris rode beside her, muttering to himself at the map, his horse huffing at Levax's, who nipped at the blue roan. "Can we go swimming, Deris?" Elsia asked, shifting on her horse. Deris looked up, confused for a moment, the emotion passing quickly.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. To reach Ignis by noon, we must keep going." Elsia huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

"But why noon? Why can we not go later?" Elsia asked. Deris sighed.

"Ignis will still be there, Deris. I do not see why we cannot have some fun." Levax said, pulling his horse back, guiding it down the side of the cliff, Elsia following, her gelding neighing, throwing his head back. Elsia chuckled and Deris sighed, before following on his stallion. They arrived on the beach and Elsia immediately jumped from her horse and as she ran to the water, she stripped off her clothes. She jumped into the water, leaving Deris to pick up her clothes. Elsia surfaces a few feet away from the beach and paddles around, before diving back under. Levax sits on the shore, digging into the sand, while Deris mumbles and picks up Elsia's clothes. He folds it neatly and sits next to Levax, folding his legs and pulling the map out.

"Deris!" Elsia calls, climbing out of the ocean, dripping wet. The two males look up at her. She's grinning and holding a giant shell in her hand. Deris blinks a few times.

"How did you get that?" He asks. Elsia smiles, one that meets her eyes, but has a curtain of mischief behind it. "Forget I asked. I don't want it." Elsia sighs, before turning to Levax. She throws the shell on his lap and runs away before he can yell at her. Levax groans and flops the shell off of his lap. It was a pretty white color, with tips of sunset red. Elsia jumps back in the water and flops around for a few minutes, before disappearing into the water. They stay at the beach for a few hours, before Deris puts his foot down.

"We are leaving!" He yells so Elsia can hear him, before shoving the map into the saddle bag and climbing onto his horse. Elsia staggers from the ocean, skin wrinkly from too much salt water. She huffs before amaranthine tendrils of magick erupt from her skin and swirl around her, drying her skin almost instantly.

"Fine." She mumbles, before pulling on her clothes and climbing onto her horse. Levax is quick to follow. They ride out of the cove and continue down the beaten dirt path. Elsia is a tad ahead of the two others, her horse trotting. She sits back, gazing up at the sky. It had grown a vibrant blue, the east fading into orange and purple, the sun setting to the west. Elsia sighed and lowered her head.

"What's up with the Queen?" Levax asks. Deris looks up from counting the bills in his hand. He stares at Levax for a moment before looking at Elsia.

"Oh. She wants to fly." Levax hums, before focusing gold eyes on the back of the Queen. She was hunched over, broad shoulders dipped towards her midline, rocking back and forth with the movement of her horse.

"Why doesn't she?" Levax asks.

"She can't shift back immediately. It takes an hour just to shift into her dragon form. It takes a few days to get enough magick to shift back." Levax nods. Deris pulls forty bills away from his hand and rolls the others and shoves them into his boot. Elsia sighs, before sitting forward, as if listening to something. Immediately, her aura changes, from a dark and grim state to a bright and joyous one.

"Ignis!" She yells. She urged her horse into a gallop and the dapple gray neighed, before racing forward.

"Wait! Your Majesty!" Deris called, kicking his horse's sides, the stallion galloping after the silvery gelding. Levax chuckled before his mare trotted after the others.

* * *

Elsia is found in the city square, giggling and braiding a young maiden's hair. By the soft gold strands, it was a Leon. Deris came to a stop above them focusing disappointed eyes on the Queen.

"Deris."

"Elsia. What have I said about you running away from me?"

"You'll always find me." Elsia jests, but Levax doesn't miss Deris's flushed cheeks before his cool exterior settles back down.

"I will find us food. Stay here." Deris dismounts his horse, before tying him next to Elsia's dapple gray. Levax follows suit, but stays near Elsia, watching the careful eyes of the Leon's and Lepus' that found him. He sat on the marble of the fountain, feeling the tiny droplets of water splash across his back. Elsia walks over, having finished the complicated braid.

"Levax. You look blue." She says. Levax hums.

"Tell me about the Lupus Tribe, Elsia." Elsia looks up at the sky, a bright blue, laced with orange and purple, night settling in the east.

"It was a strong and prosperous Tribe at the time, before the Burning Night." She said, sitting next to him. "My father saw no reason to question them, even if they became bloodthirsty at times. It seemed like it cursed the wolves, the need for death and blood." She looks at Levax, eyes a strange gold. "They went to war with each other, but it was more of dogfights." She giggles. "They resolved them quickly. But my mother always had careful eyes on them when the Lord visited the Castle. He was cruel and had killed his sisters to take the title of 'Lord of Lupus'. His wife was Evrey."

"Levax." Elsia nodded. "My mother told me of him. Before she passed." Elsia leans into him, the warmth of her fire seeping into him. "I never knew my father. Mother always said he was a traveler and never stayed still for long." Elsia nods, her dark hair brushing his neck, from where she laid her head on his shoulder.

"The Lupus where notorious for loyalty. They mated for life and died for them. That's what my father liked about them. They were willing to die for the beings they loved. It was difficult to gain a Lupus' loyalty, but once won, it bared its fruit. I had a friend, well, two, honestly." She said, hand trailing down his arm, her magick sprouting wings and flying around them. "One was the daughter of Lord Levax and the other was a maid in the castle," Elsia mumbles, remembering her long-forgotten friends.

"Their names?"

"Aselin was the Lady of Lupus and the other was Ceanor. Very pretty girls. Ceanor was executed by Lord Levax for protecting Vulpes Tribe children in the Burning Night. I never saw Aselin again." Elsia mused. Levax could feel her sadness creeping into her magick and tugged her up. Deris walked over, a plate of bread, cheese, and meat in his hand and an apple in the other.

"Elsia?"

"Just remembering, Deris." Deris' blue eyes darkened.

"Remembering's a dangerous thing, my lady." Elsia smiled.

"It's the only thing I can do in these times."

* * *

Elsia lay on the bed, fast asleep, the moon casting light upon her skin. Deris closed the door and traveled down the hall, to where Levax sat at a table, counting the coins he earned that evening.

"100 kaizers!" Levax announced, before falling silent at Deris' dark look. "Deris?"

"We travel to Argentum tomorrow."

"City of Leon, yes." Deris sits across from Levax and Levax is reminded of how serious and stoic Deris is, and how even then, he has emotions.

"We gather my sister tomorrow. And we take her on this quest that we may not walk out of alive." Deris says. Levax nods.

"I do not understand. I do not have siblings. But today, if just for a second, Elsia was the sister I never had."

"She's old enough to be your great-grandmother."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Levax said. He pushed his coins into his small pouch before hiding it on his body. "Look, Deris. Your sister, while I don't know her, is strong. She has to be, to put up with you." Deris glares at Levax. "Which means she's strong enough to do this. And even if it proves she's not, guess what. She has me, you and Elsia to help. With the others, we have to acquire."

"You make it sound like they are objects."

"I try not to get attached to people who end up dying or hating me."

"Why are you attached to me?"

"You aren't going to die anytime soon and you don't hate me."

"Who said that?"

"You." Levax smiles at the glaring Deris. "Lighten up. You have a night to sleep on it. Do so." Levax stands and walks down the hall to his room, set across from Elsia's and Deris' shared one. Deris sighs and stands as well, leaving the common area and entering the room.

"Sleep, Deris. All will be well in the morning." Elsia spoke, eyes still closed, breathing even and she hadn't moved.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

They rode out of town the following morning, after a fulfilling breakfast. Elsia rode in between them, rocking with her horse as she stared ahead, eyes bright and a small smile on her face. Deris sat to her right, staring up at the trees. Levax sat relaxed on his horse, humming a small tune.

"Did you know these woods are called Archer's Way?" Elsia spoke, leaning to her left. Levax perked a bit at it.

"Oh really? Why?" Deri's groaned, but Elsia fully turned in her saddle, grinning like a madman.

"You want to know? Well, about 20 years ago, there was a lone archer. He traveled the woods frequently, because of the good hunting spots within. Well, he went missing, after three years of traveling the woods. Gone. Then travelers began being-" The arrow landed in her left shoulder, with a sickening 'thunk'. Elsia stops in her words, confusion overcoming her face before her eyes widened and the loudest scream Levax had heard, erupted from her mouth. She bent over, screaming and crying from the pain.

"Elsia!" Levax immediately pulled her out of her saddle and tugged the arrow from her shoulder, dropping it on the ground. He cradled her now limp body to him and forced his mare into a gallop. Elsia's gelding followed after. Deris was twisting around, deflecting arrows off his sword, following the quick horses through the forest. The archers that attacked, flew from the trees, with wings of black and brown. "Avem Clan?" Levax mumbled, before urging his horse to go faster. Elsia blinked slowly, her breathing beginning to slow, the pauses between each breath growing bigger and bigger. "Hold on Your Majesty." Elsia closed her eyes.

* * *

_The throne room door's opened up and Elsia swept into them. Her steps were heavy and she didn't know why. Her mother and father sat upon the thrones. Her mother looked up when she entered and smiled. "Elsia!" She said, standing and running for her daughter. Before she reached Elsia, the scene shifted. Elsia stood on the flight platform, staring at the disappearing form of her father. She stood for hours, the cold wind sweeping across her skin, he never came back. "Elsia." She turned to look at her mother, whose sorrow was apparent. The scene changed again._

_"No!" Elsia screamed. "I'm tired of this! Stop!" She felt pain flare up in her left shoulder and clutched it with her right hand, trying to ease the pain. "Stop." She cried. She fell to her knees._

_"Elsia." It was not her mother's soft, melodious voice. It was a baritone and gravely one. One she recognized anywhere. She looked up._

_"Bevil?" The scene changed and she was in a castle. She looked around, before gasping. "Byrrus!" She said, turning in a full circle._

_"Ah, Elsia." She turned and felt a smile tug on her lips._

_"Bevil. You old fox. Long time no see." The old man bowed his head, a smile painted on his lips, wide and bright._

_"I swear, you are getting younger every day."_

_"And you are getting older." They both laughed and Elsia felt a weight on her chest, like warm hands. She frowned. "I have to leave, Bevil." The old man's face fell, joy seeping from the wrinkles._

_"Oh, I know." He stops and smiles. But this time it is small and sad. "Visit me again?"_

_"Of course, old friend." And the scene faded._

* * *

Elsia gasped, fully awake within a second. She sat up but strong hands forced her back down. Levax sat beside her, nursing a bloody shoulder as well, though his darker skin didn't seem as affected as Elsia's paler one. Her veins were visible, black instead of blue. Deris was standing away from the two of them, speaking to an older version of himself, a man dressed in a shining silver armor. A woman sat to Elsia's left, dabbing the wound with water.

"Faeor." Elsia mumbled. The woman smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from Elsia's face.

"It will be okay, Elsia. Just rest." Faeor said, before turning away. Elsia sighed and grabbed Levax. He shifted and let her grab his hand.

"I never finished my story."

"Now is not really the time for that, Your Majesty." Elsia rumbled in her chest.

"Elsia will do." She mumbled. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, travelers started to be attacked by unseen forces. Accounts claim that they flew on wings of night." She stopped, her breathing growing heavy. Levax sighed.

"Elsia. Please, stop. You are hurting yourself." Elsia sighed.

"But their story yearns to be told."

"You will tell it when you are well. I can wait." Elsia nods and feels her eyelids grow heavy. Levax laid his head next to her and she let herself fall asleep.

* * *

"Elsia." She forced her eyes open, unfocused for a moment. She focused on the white spot in front of her. It came into focus. 

"Aslior. Away from the Queen." The young girl straddling Elsia moved off. Elsia sat up in bed. She looked to her left, where a warm form slept. A large dark brown wolf huffed before shifting on the bed. 

"Levax?" The wolf sat up and yawned. He shook his head and huffed, before jumping off the bed and disappearing into another room. Faeor stood at the door, holding it open for Levax to enter. She smiles at Elsia. Elsia hummed, before throwing her legs off the bed. "Hello, Aslior. How are you?" The little girl grinned widely. 

"Very good, Your Majesty! Uncle Deris and Grandpa are in the dining room." Aslior says, tugging on Elsia's hand. Elsia stands and Faeor rushes to her side to help her. 

"I'm alright, Faeor. I may be old, but I am not dead yet." 

"Seemed like it at the time, Your Majesty." Elsia chuckled but let Faeor lead her to the dining hall. 

"Ah! Deris." Elsia pulled away from Faeor and briskly walked towards her friend. Levax sat at the table, shoving a chicken leg down his throat, a woman with soft gold hair laughing next to him. Deris stood and embraced Elsia. "Oh." She patted his back and he let go. "Yevor, I see you met Levax." Elsia says. Yevor stops laughing for a moment, her eyes shining a strange brown. 

"Elsia. My husband wishes to see you." Elsia nods and brushes her front off before brushing past the table and into the joining room. The man from before sat on a large throne, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Theris." 

"Elsia." They stared at each other for a few moments. Then he attacked. Elsia sidestepped, whipping around the man as he slammed into the door, shaking the solid wood. Elsia raced for the throne, taking the broadsword at the throne's base, holding it out. A fully shifted white lion growled from where Theris had hit. It roared its challenge and Elsia sighed. 

"You have always been so temperamental. Can you please calm down?" Elsia asked. The lion shook out its large white mane before charging for the Queen. Elsia sighed. "I suppose not. And you wondered why I preferred your wife." She says, before deflecting the large claws that the lion attacked with. Elsia brushed underneath the large animal and stepped back. "Theris. We are taking Faeor to save the kingdom." The lion shook his head, growling low. "Do not make me burn your tail again." Elsia says, glaring. The door is thrown open and Deris has his longsword drawn. 

"Your Majesty." 

"All is well, Deris. Your father is merely being unreasonable." The lion roars. Elsia growls and everybody falls silent. "Faeor, I take it Deris updated you on why we are here." The woman nods. "Do you agree?" Faeor bites her lip. Aslior wraps her hand around her mother's, staring up at Faeor with wide green eyes. 

"Yes. I will come with you." 

* * *

They ride out the next afternoon, much to Deris' disappointment. "Who are we picking up next, Your Majesty?" Faeor calls from her horse, a buckskin. 

"An Avem Clan, by the prophecy." Elsia says, hands loose on the reins. Faeor makes a noise at the back of her throat. She rides next to her brother, Levax on Elsia's side. 

"How long till we reach Unda River, Deris?" Levax asks. Deris hums, looking up from his map. "You stare at that map for hours and you can't answer a simple question?" Deris narrows his eyes. 

"Five days." Levax groans. 

"This will be fun," Faeor says. 

"I don't think those are the words, Faeor," Deris says. 

"But why not?" Elsia asks. 

"Because it's five days without anybody new," Levax explains. 

"Five days with adventure in each of them.


End file.
